Mi Miseria Esta Vez
by Pepito rulz
Summary: Gaara has been a prostitute since he was little. What happens when a new customer named Neji changes his look on life. Will he learn to love again? Yaoi, rape, crossdressing. NejiGaa, SasuNaru, KakaGaa, LeeGaa, ShinoNaru, ShikaKiba
1. My Life

Hey everyone this is my new story, so check it out. Oh and this is not Arrange Love: NejiGaara. Sorry.

**Warnings: Rape, Sex, Crossdressing, Yaoi and more**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto**

As I walked the cold and lonely steets, my heart aching, my eyes red from crying for hours, my hand shaking, I came to question my existence. Everything, since I was born, had been terrible. I was abused by the ones I loved and I sat back, letting them do it. I disgusted my self. I kept on walking the mysteries path, only looking straight. My family was very wealthy, you'd think that would come with benefits right, wrong, well not for me, see me. They have a legacy for being the most intelligent and coordinated people anywhere, they had the bigegst .

I have the same herence but my family don't care, they didn't included me in anything cause they were shamed of me. I have 1 sister, the oldest Temeri, 1 brother, kankuro and my father, they hate my existence since I killed there only spirited, my mother. She died giving birth to me, people say she she was so pure,loving, caring to everyone she met and I killed her. I blame my self for her death and so do my siblings. Temari and Kankuro have never let me play with them since I saw little, so I'd always go to a corner and play with my bear in silence.

My father was cruel to the bone, to my other siblings, he treated them with loved, with me, he abuses me. Sexually. I loathe it but had no choice. He would always call me to his room and tell me to looked the door and not make any sound. He'd make me take of all my clothes, sit on the bed and let be abused. I felt so dirty, he'd would take out his camera from underneath his bed and say 'pitiful, I should have killed you when I had the chance, you sick whore' and slap me. Then I would be sent to my room, when I got there, I would lock the door and cry myself to sleep.

But one day, everything changed when a strange man came to our house. This man so called Kakashi came to talk with my father, saying it was about the photos he'd sent. Little did I know, this talk would change my life forever.

Flashback

_I was only eight when this happened._

_I was sitting in the living room, with my father when I heard Temari call him _

"_Papa there's a man that wants to talk wit you" she ran to tell him._

"_Alright sweetie, tell the man that to come in, I will be there in a minute" and she went off. He stand up and pointed at me "don't leave" he went to see who it was then a half hour later I heard him call me._

"_Gaara, come here now" I was shaking with fear, could I have done something wrong to this man._

_I saw the man, he was dressed up in this big coat, with a scarf covering the bottom half of his face, it wasn't't even that cold. My father stared at me and I got what it meant, I bowed to the man. "Gaara this man is going to take you some where for being such a good boy"_

_I face the man gleaming with joy, maybe my father really realized who I was_

"_Hello my name is Kakashi" the man greeted. I grined at him, I was so happy. "Father where is he taking me?" My father grined _

"_some place where you'll make lots of people happy" a soon as he said that the man gripped me tightly and walked out side the house with me dangling from his hand. He opened one of his cars doors and shoved me in. He opened his door and speeded out of there. I started kicking and crying begging the man to stop._

"_Please sir, let me out, please!" cried, but no luck, the man only looked straight on the road. After a hour drive he finally stopped. He opened my door, grabbing my wrist again and pulled me into a building. Entering, I saw a receptionist, a guy with gray hair and big round glasses. He looked up at us._

"_ahh..kakashi, it's about time you came , the boss has been waiting eagerly to see his new slave" he said looking slyly at me. Kakashi nodded and tugged me towards a hall on the right. W stopped at a door when he came to look a me once more. I was a mess, I was still crying to the point were my eyes were so red, and my clothes were wrinkled badly. He crouched in front of me and whispered into my ear "Welcome to your new home" and opened the door._

_End of flashback_

That night I discovered that it was a prostitute house. I've been working there ever since that day, and knew no more from my family, except that they moved so, if I had the chance, would go looking for them. Being a prostitute was the worst thing that happen to me, it haunts me to this very day. The pain I felt all these years never went away, it always burned deep inside of me, the worst thing was I fell victim of insomnia and haven't slept good for a long time. I still wonder what made my father take that decision, I knew he hated me, but that much? That day opened me eyes to a whole new world, to never love anyone other then yourself and you will never be hurt. Never feel love towards other, only love yourself

My name is Gaara No Sabaku

This is my story

**So what do you guys think, sad, horrible, good, etc. Then tell me! **

This is just a prologue so you guys can get a look at his life and the rest will be normal time. I'm sorry for not updating my other story. I'm making it up with some yaoi in it, so look foward to that. And as I said, this is not arrange love: NejiGaara, I'll maybe post that next month cause I have exams and they are tough.

**Please review and I'll email free cookies, yummy! **

**1 more thing I got back with my boyfriend!Yeah!**


	2. Late

**I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been busy with my other stories that I forgot about this one. Anyways this chapter has lemon so you have been warned. Thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who has alerted this, I appreciate it.**

* * *

'_Shit'_ He thought as he ran as fast as he could.

"Kakashi's going to kill me!" Gaarra was suppose to be at the club ten minutes ago. His client, Lee, had a good grip on him and wouldn't let him go unless he gave him another round. He turned the corner and stop his tracks when he saw the front door. If Kakashi found out he saw late he'd get 'punished'

He quietly crouched down on his knees and started crawling. He slowly open the door and got in. No one was at the front desk so this made it much easier to get in.

'_I'm almost there'_ He felt his heart pounded against his chest. He looked towards his right and then his left. There was no one in sight. He nodded and started crawling again only faster.

"Where do you think you're going?" he heard someone behind him say. Fuck, Kakashi, now there was no way out.

"Well, I'm waiting" Gaara got up and faced him.

"I'm late"

Gaara hanged my head. The punishment for lateness was no pay for three months and five more clients. His ass hurt with just one client now imagine five more clients on his list.

"Kakashi-sama please, I promise I'll never be late again!" He had to find away to get out of this. Kakashi seemed to think about this, then responded.

"I think we could work something out" He smile, putting an arm around his waist and led him to his office. Gaara knew he had something up his sleeve, but to avoided a punishment he'd do anything. Kakashi open the door and made him sit on his desk.

"Ready?"

Gaara nodded. Kakashi grabbed a his head and pulled him into a bruising kiss. He licked Gaara's lips and he opened his month. Gaara obediently open his month and let Kakashi tongue rub against his. He felt a hand go towards his ass and one going to his pants. Kakashi released Gaara's lips, attacking his neck instead. All Gaara could do was just moan, he felt so used, he was a whore, a slut. Kakashi took Gaara's shirt and pants off, leaving him naked on the desk.

"You such a slut."

He pulled his zipper down and pulled his cock out.

"Suck"

He pushed Gaara's mouth to the organ. He stared licking the tip then took the whole thing into his mouth. Kakashi started to grounded his hips making Gaara choke a few times.

"Are you enjoying this whore?"

He nodded. There was nothing he could do, he just had to take it.

Kakshii pushed him off his cock and turned him around.

He took his time to admire the boy's body. Naruto was a good fuck, but Gaara was so much tighter. He slammed his whole cock up Gaara. This made him scream in pain.

"Kakashi, it hurts!"

Kakashi didn't care, he was too busy pleasuring himself. He pulled out and slammed his hips harder.

"Kakashi please stop!"

"Shut up whore" he yelled.

Gaara started crying. If hurt so much, he needed lube.

Kakashi stop pounding the boy underneath him, instead, he sat back on one of his chairs with Gaara still on him.

"Now be a good little slut and ride me" he whispered.

Gaara put his hands on the desk for support. He lift his hips and slammed then back down. The room was filled with skin slapping against eachother, moans, pants, they were both sure the would come anytime now.

Kakashi started pumping Gaara's cock at the rhythm of the thrust. He couldn't take it any more. With one last thrust they both came. Gaara leaned back on Kakashi's back trying to calm his breath.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it" Kakashi barley said.

Gaara felt so exhausted. Kakashi lifted him off of his member and open the door.

"When I come back I expect this room spotless or else" With that he slammed the door shut leaving Gaara to cry his heart out.

"Why me?" he asked himself and curled into a balled.

Kakashi on the other hand, was still recovering from his orgasm. Since Kabuto was out sick he was incharge with the desk. He heard the door open. Standing there were two man, a raven and a brunet, both young and to his eyes, very wealthy.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Neji and the other gentleman is Sasuke, we're here to enjoy ourselves"

Kakashi smiled.

"Welcome aboard"

* * *

**Me: My poor baby (cries)**

**Pepito: I thought I was your baby**

**Me: Yeah but Gaara's my other baby. Anyways I think I'll might have the next chapter next week. If anyone has any ideas please tell.**

**Till then, please review!**


	3. A Visit To The Docter: Part 1

**Guys, Ryan Ross and Jon Walker have left Panic At The Disco!**

**I know, random. I've been their fan since day one. But life goes on even if it hurts.**

**Now some more news: I will not update any of my stories till September. I have alot of things on my plate and I need some time. I might update sooner.**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. **

**And a big thank you to my awesome beta Escapee from the Asylum.**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

Kakashi registered them in the computer.

"Okay gentlemen you're almost set, we just need you take some tests for us."

"What kind of tests?" Neji asked.

"Don't worry; it's just a standard safety test, for your pleasure." They could see Kakashi smirking underneath his scarf. Sasuke and Neji looked at each other. If Itachi was member here that means he had to take the test too.

"Okay" Sasuke answered for both of them.

"Aright, follow me gentlemen," Kakashi lead the men to a door located behind the reception desk. He scooped up a golden key and unlocked the door, signaling for them to follow. Sasuke and Neji entered a small hall with doors marked A to E. They could hear faint whispers and moans around them. Kakashi stopped in the middle of the hall and pointed at a door marked with a B.

"Uchiha-san, this is your room…" Then he pointed to one with a D. "Hyuuga-san this yours. Just go in there and relax, someone will be with you in a moment." Kakashi bowed and left them standing in the hall.

"Do you think it's safe?" Neji said while inspecting the door.

"Hn," Sasuke just shrugged it off. He looked at the door, trying to find a crack or something to let him see inside. Neji just opened his door.

"Well, I don't know about you but I want to get this over with, see you in while" He shut the door leaving Sasuke alone in the hall.

"Here goes nothing," He opened his own door and walked in, shutting if with his foot. The room was decorated like a doctor office.

`Maybe this won't be bad after all.´

He sat on the examination bed that was near the desk and shuffled back till his back touched against the wall. He closed his eyes until he heard the door open.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see a red haired boy. He was dressed in a short white nurse dress that barely covered his ass, white fishnet stockings and flaming red high heels.

This boy was H-O-T-T, HOTT! Sasuke could help but drool at this sight. The red head just stood there, pulling the end of the dress lower, even though it just kept on riding up, and mumbled something furiously. He looked up to see Sasuke, who still had his eyes glued to him. He cocked his head to the side, Sasuke could feel himself growing harder, and turned around, exiting the room.

"What the fu-" was all he could say when the door reopened but instead of the red head, it was a blonde one. He was shorter than the red head and had red lipstick on. But he was definitely way hotter than the red head. He felt drool coming down his mouth again.

"Wow" The blonde smiled sweetly at him.

The blonde check around the desk and pulled out a check board. He dragged a chair that was next to the examination desk and put it in front of Sasuke and sat.

"Hi, my name's Naruto. What's yours honey?"

"S-s-Sasuke,"

"Cute name. Don't worry, Kakashi likes to be all mysterious and stuff." Naruto rubbed along on Sasuke's leg.

"I'll explain, these test are just for safety, like if you have a STD, and to know what kind of guy is right for you" Naruto pulled his face closer to Sasuke.

"Or if you want…" He placed his hands on Sasuke's thigh and leaned towards his ear. Sasuke closed his eyes again.

"We could go slower," he whispered then pulled away. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, his painful erection still in his confided pants.

"Let get starts, shall we?" Naruto went back to the desk and took out a measuring tape. He walked back and sat down on the chair. He put his hands on the top of Sasuke's pants and unbuttons them, pulling the zipper down too.

"What the hell are you doing!?!" Sasuke screamed. He tried to cover himself but Naruto grabbed his hands and put them aside.

"I'm going to measure your dick." he said innocently.

"My what!"

"Your dick, size matters"

"Says who?"

"Says the people who like getting fucked up in the ass!"

"I'm always on top"

"Well then show it, stop being a baby and take it like a man!" Naruto pinched his nose. "I'm sorry, I'm having a really bad day" Sasuke felt sorry for this boy.

"Go ahead…"

Naruto returned to unbuttoning Sasuke's pants. He pulled them down along with his boxers. Sasuke hisses as his throbbing member hit the cool air. Naruto grabbed the base of the member and started stroking it slowly.

Sasuke threw his head back, his hands clenching the sheets on the bed. It felt so good. Naruto rubbed his thumb over the tip. He took the chance to collect some of the preleaking cum. He put in a cup. He stood up again and put the cup in a machine. It was 2 minutes later when paper started coming out of the machine. Naruto ripped it off and read the bottom of the paper.

"It says here that you're safe." He walked back to Sasuke.

"Now let's measure you" Naruto brought the tape to the side of Sasuke's dick. Sasuke moaned as the cold tape touch the side of his warm shaft.

"Let's see now, 8, 9...10…Holy shit!"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"11 inched, fuck; I've never had anyone that big…"

Sasuke cheeks turned a red scarlet. He covered his face so that Naruto wouldn't notice. Naruto looked at his dick like as he was looking at a God. His reached out to touch it, running a finger up and down it.

Sasuke had enough teasing; he grabbed Naruto by the hair and slammed him down his member. He trusted up in Naruto's mouth. Naruto tried to relax his throat but Sasuke was just too big.

"Oh god, oh god!" Sasuke kept thrusting up; eventually Naruto bobbed his head in rhythm with him.

"Naruto, I'm going to...Oh I'M CUMMING!" He spilled his load inside Naruto's mouth as said person tried not to choke.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned out while Naruto pulled Sasuke into a deep kiss.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Sasuke nodded. He grabbed the dress Naruto wore and pulled it over the blonde's head, leaving him in all his naked glory. Sasuke step out of his pants and took his shirt off. Naruto ran his eyes up and down Sasuke's body, his creamy pale skin and his well toned muscles.

"Like what you see?" Naruto could only nod when Sasuke swiftly pulled him in for a kiss. He brushed his tongue along Naruto's lips, begging for entrance and Naruto happily complied, moaning softly when Sasuke's tongue darted in through his parted lips. They fought for dominance, which Sasuke won in the end and he lowered his hands down Naruto's back. Slowly, Sasuke slipped a finger inside the blonde, biting his lip as Naruto bit and sucked on his neck, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. He added another finger pushing in deeper than he'd done before until Naruto cried out at Sasuke's insistent stretching.

"Sasuke, I'm ready." Sasuke slammed Naruto back to the nearest wall and thrust himself deep inside Naruto.

"Oh Sasuke!"

He kept sliding in and out of the blond, pounding faster and deeper until he reached that spot that would make Naruto see stars.

"Yes, Yes! Faster, deeper! MORE SASUKE!" Naruto screamed in ecstasy. He ground his hips with Sasuke, who reached in between them and grabbed Naruto shaft pumping it with his thrusts.

"Sasuke!" Naruto released his cum all over Sasuke. Sasuke gave a few more thrust till he came himself. They slid down the wall, Sasuke still in him with Naruto resting in his lap, head on his shoulder.

"That was-"

"Amazing?" Sasuke cut him off.

"Yeah," Naruto said, leaning on the wall trying to regain his breath.

"What now?" Sasuke asked.

"Congratulations Sasuke, you're now an official member of club Akuma"

* * *

**I know what you're thinking, Sasunaru! This is a GaaraNeji fic.**

**I decided to put them last so I'd have more time to write a juicier lemon for them. I suck at lemons. **


End file.
